


A Soothing Touch

by bigredcrazyk



Series: Wolf Games [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall (Reference), Alternate Canon, Comfort/Angst, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Love Triangles, M/M, McCall Pack, Pack Bonding, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes Liam out for his first full moon and teaches him how to play as a wolf.</p><p>Series Summary: The bond of alpha/beta strengthens as Scott and Liam grow closer, but Isaac's unannounced return from Paris puts Scott in a position to choose one beta over the other, and it's a choice Scott can't easily make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soothing Touch

Both of them could feel it in the pit of their gut as the cluster of thick clouds began to clear overhead. The primal creatures within lusted more voraciously to be freed upon every glimpse of the moon. Scott noticed Liam tense physically. His control was yet untested when Luna shined her brightest, and the alpha was well aware that his beta doubted himself.

“You’ll control it,” Scott assured him.

Liam frowned anxiously. “But how do you know for sure?”

The elder of the two slowly smiled. “Because there’s no other option. I’m your alpha and I have faith in my pack.”

Liam seemed to relax momentarily, allowing the encouragement of Scott’s words to wash through him. They made eye contact and mutually nodded. As the clouds finally passed and pale moonlight illuminated them in the break through the trees of the Beacon Hills Preserve, Scott’s eyes changed bloody red and glowed in the night.

His beta’s baby blues flashed gold. He felt the tug of the wolf much harder than Scott. His lids fluttered and head lulled to the side. Liam’s jaw unhinged and bottom canines extended sharply. Scott stepped into him without hesitation and gripped his biceps with a level of firmness Liam wasn’t accustomed to. He jolted about and stared into Scott’s crimson orbs.

“Find your anchor,” he cooed huskily.

“I don’t have one,” Liam panicked with fear on his brow.

Scott’s eyes softened and he whispered, “Then anchor yourself to _me_. I won’t let you fail.”

Liam exhaled slowly. He was completely taken aback. The boy should have known to find support in his alpha. They were a breath apart and Liam was entirely at ease. He realized then that he was in control of the hunger inside. The youth felt as though the wolf had its claws in him, but he was no longer being consumed by it. He smiled as Scott stepped back.

“Are you ready to play?” Scott asked as a mischievous grin crept his lips. The beta nodded, and Scott tagged him on the shoulder. “You’re it,” he proclaimed before darting off between the trees. Liam grinned wider and took to the chase; their eyes shining brightly in the darkness of the forest.

Liam caught up to Scott and made a swipe for the back of his shirt, but the junior leaped forward just beyond his reach. Liam knew he was being toyed with, but that was just fine. It was more fun to try to catch Scott off his guard. They howled to one another when Scott rocketed ahead and out of his beta’s sight. Liam was able to track Scott by his howl and scent. It was invigorating to play like that. There was no tension or stress. All the problems that came with balancing high school and being a werewolf didn’t hold relevance in this pack-bonding outing.

The freshman had learned to feel grounded in Scott’s presence. His alpha was a force of stability for him. He handled better his issues with anger and psychotic illness. It would probably be an ongoing struggle for the duration of his lifetime, but he wasn’t afraid to confront it anymore with Scott to have his back.

They came to a clearing after a half hour of their wolf games. With not a cloud in site, Scott paused to soak in the rays. The moon made him powerful. He could feel it course through his veins. He sighed and crouched low. Liam took his place beside him, awaiting command.

Scott glanced over his shoulder and smiled warmly. “Do you feel it?” he breathed.

Liam bowed his head and mimicked Scott’s friendly expression. “Yeah… I feel like this is home.”

Scott didn’t comment, but his face read that he was proud of his beta. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but Scott yearned to start a pack and had sized Liam up that first time seeing him on the lacrosse field for tryouts. He was athletic, sure of himself, and willing to work his hardest to succeed. He hadn’t put others down to make himself look better or trash-talk in the way Garrett had. Liam was innately good, and those were the qualities Scott would have wanted in his betas if he’d bothered to think about it, but the vow not to bite an innocent prevented him from allowing his mind to drift in that direction often.

Scott didn’t notice he was gazing at Liam for a prolonged period because he was so consumed by his thoughts, but he realized when Liam’s face flustered and he could distinctly smell his bashful change in emotion that he was staring. It was almost a sweet odor, and his pheromone output increased. He was curious by Liam’s reaction.

The freshman glanced to the grass between his fingers and then back to Scott’s piercing, red eyes. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked timidly.

Scott smiled and shook his head. “Not at all,” he stated with a calm drawl in his voice.

He grinned and pushed Scott in the ribs affectionately. “Then why are you staring?”

“I was just thinking how glad I am to have you as my first, bitten beta.”

Liam’s yellow eyes widened and his cheeks heated. “Really?” he inquired.

The junior student nodded. “Yeah. I feel really strongly connected to you and even though it was sucky the way that it happened, I’m happy of the outcome.”

“Me too…” Liam trailed off quietly. He then asked, “Why wasn’t Stiles your first? He’s your best friend. He’s much closer to you than we’ll probably ever be. Why didn’t you turn him into your beta right away after becoming an alpha? If I’m allowed to ask that.”

Scott chuckled, “You’re free to ask me anything.” He paused to think about the question more thoroughly and stated, “Stiles is my human. It’s not that he wouldn’t make a good werewolf. He’s just never shown any interest and I haven’t asked him. Maybe someday we’ll talk about it. If I ever decide to expand my pack, he’s at the top of that list.”

The younger of the two accepted the answer he’d been given, but wanted to know more. “ _If_ you decide to expand the pack?”

“Yes, _if_. You were a fluke. A happy fluke, but I’m just kinda making this up as I go along. I don’t know if I’ll make a good alpha. I’d like to think so, but at the same time, I have my reservations about biting others. I don’t think I should just go around turning people to increase my own power, which is what most alphas do. I made a promise that I wouldn’t bite an innocent; I wouldn’t subject the normal person to this kind of life, and I messed up with you. I bit you, but I didn’t have another choice. You’d have died and I couldn’t let you fall, but I broke my promise and there’s a good chance I’m going to pay for it sooner or later…”

Liam remained silent as Scott spoke, hanging from his every word. His pouty lips hung ajar and he focused all his attention on Scott’s face.

“Being a werewolf is tough. You have to hide what you are from everyone around you because most people aren’t ready to know the supernatural stuff exists. You have to make sure you don’t hurt anyone. That just goes without saying… Then there’s having to keep a low profile because we got hunters on our backs at every turn. And _that’s_ just the normal, everyday crap you have to worry about. From time to time, you’re gonna get tangled up in something far more dangerous that you’d be completely unaware of if you were a human.”

Scott sighed dramatically and shook his head before he continued. “I’m not trying to scare you. I don’t want you to be afraid of what I got you into. Be watchful of what’s around you, but don’t live in fear. As long as we keep the bond between us strong, the pack strong, we don’t have anything to worry about.”

He offered Liam a fleeting smile and looked back out over the small grove. He said, “Come on. Let’s get moving. A lot of ground to cover still.”

The beta wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that, but he followed along regardless as Scott pounced forward onto his feet. The two sprinted off into the shadows, and they ran for quite some time, at least an hour, until Liam misstepped on a bit of exposed tree root. He lurched forward hard after rolling his ankle. Both he and Scott heard the crunch from the bone snapping before he hit the ground with a tremendous thud.

“Shit!” Liam cried out, tears instantaneously welling in his shiny, yellow jewels for eyes.

Scott was on him in a blink. He hovered over him and touched his leg gently. “Does it hurt?”

Liam nodded and glanced away as tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn’t bring himself to look his alpha in the eye. “I’m sorry, Scott,” he sobbed. “I don’t think I can walk on it. I know it’s broken. I heard it crack.”

Scott rested his hands on Liam’s ankle and used his power to absorb some of the youth’s pain. “ _Shhhh_ ,” he cooed on hushed breath. “It’s okay. You’ll be fine; be all healed up in a few hours. We’ll just have to wait until you can move again.”

Liam finally met Scott’s eyes with his head bowed in shame. “I’m really sorry,” he repeated shakily and whimpered.

As Scott replied, he reached out and wiped Liam’s cheeks with his thumbs. “You don’t have to apologize. You just stopped paying attention to where you put your feet down. Accidents happen. Nothing to get upset over.”

“But you wanted to take me somewhere… show me something and-”

“It’s _okay_ ,” the junior cut him off. “Don’t worry. We can go another time. It’ll always be there. It’s a lake. Small. Secluded. High up away from people and closer to the moon. I like to go there and swim. The water is crystal clear and the moonlight makes it practically glow. It’s really pretty and I always feel rejuvenated after I take a dip. We won’t be able to make it now… but we’ll go next full moon. I promise.”

Scott had returned to soothing Liam’s leg. He held the swollen ankle in his hands as if it were the most delicate object he’d ever touched. Black veins bulged in Scott’s hands and forearms as he took in his beta’s pain. Liam only watched on while moaning quietly from time to time. He didn’t know Scott could ease his suffering like that.

“How can you do that?” he asked between hiccups.

Scott smiled at him tenderly and answered, “It’s a gift all werewolves have. I hadn’t gotten around to showing you all the tricks of the trade yet, but we can take the pain of others. Not all of it, but we can make things a little more bearable.”

Liam frowned. “So… you’re… you’re taking my pain onto yourself?” He couldn’t believe Scott was willing to harm himself to that degree just to ease his pain.

Scott nodded though and wore an expression as if he were happy to do so. “I’m your alpha. I share in your struggles and rejoice in your victories. That’s how we do it. If you get hurt, I’ll be right there to share your pain. I’ll never let you suffer alone.”

Liam felt himself on the verge of tears once more, but this time it had little to do with anything physical. He was moved, so much so that he whimpered and wiped his dampening eyes. “You’re such a great person, Scott,” he choked.

His elder grinned down at him. “Let’s find you a spot to rest while you heal.”

He rose without saying anything else and scanned the immediate area. Scott walked away for several minutes and returned only to lift Liam into his arms. He carried his beta over to a downed tree they could put their backs to. He’d gathered up leaves and grass and made a sort of nest while putting down his jacket over it so that Liam could be more comfortable.

Yet again, Liam was overwhelmed that Scott acted so nurturing toward him. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble…” he muttered as Scott put him down.

The alpha shrugged and sat next to him. “It’s okay. The less stressed you are, the faster you’ll heal. Just relax. Breathe slow and deep. You’ll be able to run again in no time. We should make it back just before dawn, so if you think you can sleep, you should go ahead and try to get a few hours.”

Liam sighed contently, but he was stiff. Sitting so close to Scott was unnerving. Try as he might to calm himself, he felt his heart was hammering away more rapidly than it should, and Scott took notice.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Liam softly. “Are you okay?”

Liam nodded slowly. “It’s just kinda chilly,” he stated the first excuse that came to mind. They were higher up in the mountains and it had grown cooler over the past half hour. To Liam’s dismay, Scott inched closer and wrapped his arms around him. He became even more tense at first, but the warmth of Scott’s body began to settle him. The beta snuggled into his alpha and closed his eyes. In no time at all, he started to drift off to the tranquil patter of Scott’s heartbeat.

“Thanks for everything, Scott,” he mumbled sleepily. Liam was too far gone to notice Scott smile and plant a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a four part series. The next in line are 'A Shallow Whisper', 'A Grief Memory', and last is 'A Tethered Pack'. Yes, it is building toward a threeway, which is why Isaac is tagged here even though he's not in this part. All parts in the series will have the exact same tags. It is also rated explicit because that is the direction it's going in. 
> 
> The characters in this fic are UNDERAGE. I know this will be offensive to some readers, so you should know that at the beginning before reading too deep. They have the same ages as their canon selves. Scott and Isaac are seventeen and Liam is fifteen. It will become more sexually explicit in the next part, so that's why this warning is being issued now.
> 
> Appreciate all the love and support. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. - k


End file.
